Quicken the Heart
by Letters from Silent Heaven
Summary: When Ema Skye and Simon Blackquill collide, everything is possible. Even accidental explosions in the bed room. (Ema/Blackquill) (Lana/Aura)


Quicken the Heart

**Episode 1: Why couldn't it be mini golf**

_8__th__ June Monday_

_10:30PM_

"_The It-Crowd"_

The heat in the club was getting unbearable and so was Ema Skye's mood. Lana, her older sister invited her out for a sister date, which meant basically, she had no other option, but to go. Every week they met up for some quality time together, after being apart for so many years.  
Lana had been released from prison a year ago. All in all, Lana spent more than a decade behind closed bars.

Ema was relatively unsure about the reason Lana wanted her to go to this abomination of a night club. She had never been to a club that was so large in space, yet so crammed with people.

The people or more like the crowd, just kept squeezing and pushing against each other and much to Ema's dismay, they pushed her along.

The flashing lights invaded the room for a split second before everything turned black. It was a cycle that Ema a light headache.

The older of the Skye sisters however seemed to have the time of her life. She swayed from side to side eyes half closed, completely emerged in the music. She didn't care if she accidently tripped or looked like a "cute fool, as her sister may would have called her.

Ema really tried her best to enjoy this experience, but also felt uncomfortable: in her tight black dress, that ended just above the knees, with a cleavage cut too low, for the detective's likings.

This over-crowded, headache inducing hell of a place and the very fact that somebody spilled their drink on her too-high – high heels made her want to run home to her science books.

"Em', what's up" Lana interrupted her thoughts, while laying a hand on Ema's shoulder. Her voice was barely audible against the hammering hip- hop beats. Ema shook her head. "Let's get us some drinks, they'll lighten you up." Lana suggested and motioned for the exit at the end of the room that led to the bar. 'Maybe Lana is right, and a drink might actually help' she thought to herself.

Ema nodded and made her way over to the bar. She had to push some people out of the way, like the couple making out in the middle of the dance floor or the girl in the winter coat, that just randomly jumps at people.

* * *

The bar was a little more secluded from the dance floor, and it was much quieter.

Music was still blaring from the speakers, but people seemed to be able to hold conversations.

Ema moved closer to the bartender, as he seemed to have difficulties understanding her.

She ordered a strawberry daiquiri, with a little more extra booze.

"It's on me", a raspy male voice echoed from next to her. She looked around and saw, that the voice

Belonged to prosecutor Blackquill. "Wait, prosecutor Blackquill?"

She asked in disbelief, wanting to verify that her eyes saw the right man. He nodded and shot her a

Quick smile, as he handed the bartender a 100$ bill. "And make that two shots of vodka on top" he

Told the bartender. "You look like you need one" he added, turning back to Ema.

She wanted to protest, but he was probably right. And a free drink, was a free drink after all.

She sat down on the bar stool next to him. Ema couldn't help but notice how different Simon

looked, now that he wore a white button up shirt, a blazer, paired with a pair of pitch-black pair of

jeans. It wasn't a look anybody would have expected from, but Ema liked it, it suited him.

"Well, thank you for your generosity," Ema uttered, "but you don't really strike me as the kind

Of person that enjoys clubs in their free time." She took the drink from the bartender and nodded politely to him.

"We're a little assuming here, aren't we, detective-dono? But generally, you are right, I don't fancy crammed and overcrowded places. I'm a lonely samurai after all." Blackquill stirred his drink. "And what about you, detective? Dancing the night away during a work week, what would Gavin say?"

She glared at him. "First off, Gavin is not my master and I'm definitely not his slave. Who cares what the glimmerous fop thinks, anyway? And obviously dancing isn't my thing" she declared while taking a large gulp from her daiquiri. 'These prosecutors are all one strange folk' she mused to herself.

She was looking around, hoping to see her sister somewhere, but she disappeared in the crowd.  
"Is everything alright" Simon asked, nudging her.

Ema nodded, "Sure, just looking out for my sister". He scooted closer to her with his stool. "I heard about your sister. You must have been through a lot." He acknowledged, with a half-smile.

"So, do you and your sister." Ema replied, before she downed her drink in one swift motion.

She felt the burning of the booze as it flowed through her chest. "How is she?" she wanted to know, she heard about their case just as much, a of her and Lana's. It spread like a wildfire through the media, everyone knew.

"Fine, I guess. It looks like she might get out early." Blackquill smiled at the thought of his sister.

He noticed Ema's empty glass and motioned for the bartender to bring a new one. He was more than intrigued by the young detective, there were a couple of similarities between them: a moody personality, a tragic backstory and an older sister in prison.  
He heard enough about Ema Skye from his fellow prosecutor Gavin, who wouldn't stop boasting about his "fräulein detective". After Foolbright turned out to be number one on his Top Ten Betrayal list, he was in dire need of a new detective.

The bartender placed the drink in front of Ema and snatched another bill from Blackquill, who didn't even seem to care about how much money, he was giving him.

Ema thanked Blackquill and the bartender, but she did not touch her drink at all.

In truth, Ema already felt slightly tipsy from her previous drinks, her thoughts and her body felt the heat rise from within. Prosecutor Blackquill was handsome even to the sober version of herself, but with every drink he grew even more desirable. It wasn't just his looks though, unlike other glimmerous fops she knew, he wasn't as full of himself. He seemed nice in a way, and 'nice' made her cautious.

"Detective, you look uncomfortable." Blackquill remarked. Ema stared at her own reflection looking hazily back at her from her glass. "That's what big crowds and loud noise do to me "she sighed, giving in and brought the glass to her lips.

"If you think about it, this is a social experiment, humanity in its purest and drunkest form," he gestured to a group of people, "this is science" he added. Ema's face lit up at the mention of science.

"Explain." Ema demanded, now she fully had his attention.

"These people here for example, three of these four men are interested in the brunette girl in the green dress. The fourth however, I suppose her boyfriend, he's interested in the blonde girl. It's so obvious, that none of them can see it." He explained, his gaze shifting to a table on his right.

"These people, everyone really is one huge science show, and it's free," He remarked. Sometimes Ema tend to forget that Simon Blackquill had a degree in psychology, but she respected it greatly.

"Even you and me, right now," he added. Ema's eyes narrowed. "Please, don't say chemistry. That's such an outdated pick up line."

Blackquill's face grew serious in his expression. "I'm not trying to hit on you, detective-dono."

Confusion washed over Ema's face. "You're not?" she suppressed her disappointment.

"Maybe", he smirked, his eyes searching hers. Ema's eyes met his as she moved her upper body closer to him. "Maybe?" she asked, his face only a few inches away.

Blackquill stared at her lips. "Definitely" he said, as he crushed his lips on hers.

Ema kissed him back fiercely, too drunk to care what anyone might think, including herself.

His hands found themselves on her lower back, gently pulling her towards him. Ema wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol, or the kiss itself (or maybe a mixture of both for that matter) that made her feel this tingling, hot sensation.

A gentle pat on her shoulders made her shiver, thinking it was Blackquill's hand that moved up. A loud coughing noise startled Ema and Blackquill, they were still touching each other, but both opened their eyes to find Ema's sister Lana staring at her with a big smile. "Sorry, to interrupt you two, but I'm leaving now." Lana let her sister know.

Ema protested: "We just got here!" Lana laughed and pointed towards her wristwatch, "It's 2AM, Em', we both have work tomorrow". She knew her sister was right, but she did think she was in the middle of something. Blackquill removed his hands one by one from Ema's body. "I'll better be heading back home, too. Work." He emphasized the last word and smiled politely before he turned around and disappeared in the crowd.

'Rude, he didn't even say goodbye.'

* * *

_9__th__ June _

_8:00AM _

_Homicide Division_

Ema already regretted her decision to not stop by a Starbucks on the way to the precinct, but she was already running late for the meeting she was supposed to attend this morning.

It wasn't an important meeting to Ema, but the Chief made a big deal about it in his email earlier.

Most of the people had arrived by now, except for the chief. 'Lucky for me.' Ema thought. She checked the time on her watch, and as she looked up, well known lips smiled at her. 'Crap.'

It was none other than Prosecutor Blackquill, that sat directly across from her.

Ema's right corner of her lips mimicked a small grin.

The Chief entered the room and slammed the door shut. 'Somebody's in a fantastic mood today.'

The Chief made no intend to start off with useless greetings and went straight ahead into the matter.

"I've got work for you, we have a murder, everyone. Victim is a 78- year-old woman named Grace Monee, found dead with a knife in her chest in her own mansion. We already have a suspect: her 24 – year old boyfriend. The lab guys and the coroner are already on scene." The Chief seemed angry and Ema couldn't blame him, she did feel a great resentment as well for the crime.

The Chief continued: "Prosecutor in this case is Simon Blackquill. Detective Skye, since Prosecutor Gavin is overseas and not needing your assistance, I've chosen you as the lead detective, Detective Thompson, Inspector Chase, you'll support her work. Everyone else, you know what to do."

Everyone in the room nodded and gathered their bags and rushed for the door, only Simon Blackquill seemed in no particular hurry, he just sat there looking at her.

Ema stood up and fetched her bag from the floor, glass vials clashing together in her bag.

"You look like you need a ride, Skye-dono" he said, petting his bird Takka, who silently sat on his shoulder the entire meeting.

As much as Ema wanted to say no, her tiredness and the rest alcohol in her blood became overpowering, she was barely able to walk the 20-minute walk to work.

"I do."

Blackquill rose from his seat. "Let's go then."

* * *

_9__th__ June_

_9:14AM_

_Parking lot_

Simon Blackquill drove a shiny new black sportscar. If it had been the glimmerous fop to take her to the crime scene, she'd a) protest with all her might or b) she'd complain about the car and its pretentious owner.

She did neither of these things now. She knew she had to talk about last night with him eventually, but as soon as her body met the soft leather seats, her mind shut down and her eyes grew heavy, until she finally closed them.

Simon Blackquill had to look twice until he realized that Ema was asleep next to him. The detective had one hand in a bag of snackoos, the other hung limp from her body.

He silently prayed, that the bag wouldn't randomly spill, the car was new after all, as everything in his existence now was. A side effect of leaving jail.

But seeing her sleeping like this in his car, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was obviously hangover and tired, a murder case in her state wasn't probably expected by her.

She was underpaid and overworked (He had to admit; he snatched her file from Gavin).

* * *

_9__th__ June_

_9:20AM_

_Soba noodle shop_

Ema's eyes flung open as the car's engine shut down. She looked out of the windows and saw that the parked in front of a house, build in a Japanese way. The sign read 'Soba Noodle Shop'.

This wasn't the crime scene, she had no idea where they were, but she betted her beloved Luminol, that she was on the other side of the town. "Where are we?" she asked confused.

"Took a little detour. Hungover as you are right now, you're no use on a crime scene." Blackquill said, placing his key in his pocket. "Get something in your system first, it's on me. Your work isn't needed before that."

* * *

note: hey guys, I have returned with a new Multi chapter fanfic! this time it's a rare pair, they're my OTP and it sucks that literally almost Nothing exists About them. So here I am. I hope you like it, if you do, i'd love to hear from you.

xoxo Starry


End file.
